Need your demi-gods!
by Mrs.LeoValdez15
Summary: Writing new story so need your OC'S. I will include the PJO/HoO cast. Rated T because I am not sure about the characters attitudes yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Well. I need to get to the point. I'm writing a story but I need your OC's. You can either post them in the review section or PM it to me. **

**Whichever one is fine for me. Well, fill this out! :)**

Full Name:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Family:

Powers/ Abilities:

Background/ early history:

Personality:

Clothes Style:

Eye Color:

Hair (style, color, type):

Weapon(s):

Other:

**Now that that's done and over with, there's something important I need to say. Er, I mean type. I will only wait 5 days until I am done accepting my new **

**demi-gods. (If I wait too long it'll get lost with all the other stories.) Please try not to make a demi-god you know you wont like, one that you thought **

**would be cool. I'm not saying to make it boring, just make the type of demi-god you've always wanted to be. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! So this is just a little note I need to give so if it's not important to you, stop reading. If it is, read on! :) **

**All I will say is that when I start writing these I won't update everyday, so don't expect anything. If I sound harsh, sorry I am just getting **

**ready for a roman role. Here is a sneak peek starring my own** OC!

* * *

I never believed the truth. The truth is what killed my mom leaving my sister and I orphans. No one would take us in, not even our grandma

or grandpa. They had said that we would cause problems for them, which they didn't need. I remember the feeling of sadness, grief, and misery I felt at

that moment. Only now do I understand what they meant by that. How? because I'm a demigod. and so is my sister. This is the story of how us and a few

other kids discovered our true identity and what we are capable of.

**###########**

**Lena POV**

I listened as I heard my alarm clock go off. I sat up groggily as it continuously went off. I turned my head towards it slowly, as I realize what time it is.

6:32. Great. My first day and I'm already going to be late to school. _I wonder if Sammi's awake yet. _Says the tiny voice in my head. I soon find the answer

when I turn off the alarm clock. I hear the trickle of water coming from the bathroom and know she's showering. I try getting up but soon find out my legs

asleep. I only realize that when I hit the floor. face first. "Ow." I say. _Time to get up and ready _says the voice. _Shut up. _I say back.

* * *

**Was it good? Bad? Terrible? Let me know in the review section or PM me! Oh yea, it takes place after the giant war. There's still time to **

**give me your OC, but the deadline is 6/16/14. Okay! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I am already going to start writing the chapters because my inbox/outbox thing is getting full, and I am **

**going crazy. :) It will take a few chapters to actually get to camp, but the more chapters the better! (you can still enter your OC until 6/16/14)**

**Lena POV**

_~Flashback~_

_6 years ago_

_As the warm summer breeze blew against my hair, I felt as if I were infinite. Sammi and I were looking against the sea while my mom was crabbing. "Do _

_you need any help?" I asked. Although it was very faint I heard her give a reply back, "no." "Are you sure? 'Cause we could help!" Screamed Sammi. "Yes, _

_I am sure!" I can tell she was already getting mad, so I decided to take Sammi to go build a sand castle. Soon after we finished building our castles, the _

_tide came in and ruined them. Sammi started to create a temper tantrum, and it was as if the earth itself was shaking, almost like..._

an earthquake._ My mom came running up to us, asking what had happened. Sammi explained while I gave in little bits and pieces. Let's just say that after_

_just a few minutes of comforting words and caresses of her hair, Sammi acted as if had never happened. My mom has that effect on people. She was _

_selfless in every which way. We decided to leave because people actually had the nerve to stare at us. I gave my famous " What are you looking at?" stare _

_and we were on our way. While Sammi and I were in the backseat of our beat- up Chevy, we started arguing about who's Barbie was prettier. Arguing led _

_to name- calling which led to hitting each other. All I remember was Sammi screaming a deafening scream and then a rumble throughout the earth. _

_"ENOUGH!" My mom screamed from off the top of her lungs. From my point of view, I remember seeing a huge crack in the earth while a ten foot wall rose _

_from the earth itself. We smacked head first into the crevice. Before everything went black, I saw a huge force field cloud around Sammi and I._

* * *

**Sammi POV**

"Lena! Lena! LENA!" I scream. We were sitting in the kitchen while waiting for our bus to come. "WHAAT?" She asked. "Were you off in dream land?

Dreaming about your crush Dylan?" I asked smugly. "No..." I was just teasing her, but I can tell the comment took it's effect on her. Her cheeks

immediately flushed redder than they actually were. "I was just thinking about... what happened that last night with mom." She said guiltily.

My bodies immediate response wasn't to act as if it never happened, nope not at all. My knees just buckled as I fell to the floor, in tears. The last night we had seen our

mom, I had been 8 and she had been 10. After the accident, we were all the country seemed to talk about. "_Mother Killed In A Gruesome Car Accident While Kids Are Safe _

_And Sound"__"Possible Witch Craft Involved In Car Accident" " The Immortal Girls" _Even after it had been well over six years since then, we were still being stalked by the

paparazzi. No matter what we did, no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't seem to get away. For a while, I believed it was Us against the world.

That was until our foster parents Mike and Laura Perez adopted us. They didn't care about the fame or anything else that came with us. They liked us for us.

But as much as they begged, we didn't want to change our last names over to Perez. We were going to stay Lena and Samantha Martinez. That was the only thing we had left

from our mom, other than the lockets she gave us for our birthday's the year before she died. I was too involved in my thoughts that I didn't notice Lena had her arms

wrapped around me. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "It's ok. It isn't your fault that I can't handle anything." I replied sarcastically. She laughed at that. I got up quietly and

went to go wipe my face of all the tears that were shed. As I looked in the mirror I realized I was a total mess. My black hair that had been neatly curled was now straight

again. It usually does that, but throughout the day, not the morning. My eyes which were a nice dark green color had now been turned red and puffy. My pale skin had been

stained with tear streaks. Lena and I look somewhat the exact same, except I look a few years younger, and she has tan skin. As I washed my face, my appearance had been

somewhat affected. Now I just had to wait for the puffiness in my eyes to go away. When I was done, I heard Lena calling me, saying, "The bus is here!" As I quickly ran

down the stairs, I ran out the door not bothering to lock it. _Oh well. It's not like anyone would bother to steal from us._ Which was true. We live in a nice neighborhood.

I walked on the bus not realizing that today was going to take unexpected twists and turns.

**Did you like it? Let me know! I will start with an OC next time! Until then, bye!**


	4. The OC's have begun!

**I'm back again! This is the first chapter that I'm writing with your guys' OCs! These first two characters are a bit of a challenge because they are both so **

**unlike me, so I'm sorry if your character didn't come out the way you pictured him/ her. If you didn't like it, just PM me or write it in the reviews! Also, if **

**you can, will you please write a short paragraph in his/ her POV so I will know what you want? Ok, thank you! Here it is, the moment you've been waiting **

**for!**

**(P.S. my computer is acting up so the story format might be look weird or skip lines.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO or the characters.**

**Marcus POV**

_~Flashback~_

_When I had first heard the loud bang, I thought it was just one of my half sibling's armor that had clattered to the floor. I doubted anyone else heard it, because the Ares _

_cabin were deep sleepers. As I was about to drift back to sleep, I heard it again. "It's nothing." I mumbled. As if on cue, the cabin door opened and abruptly closed. I groaned _

_as I got up to check who it was. We had recently gotten a new camper who sleep walks, and I didn't want to be held responsible for something bad happening. I was _

_supposed to be on guard duty, because the threat that Kronos can invade at any moment. As I was about to stand up, I heard footsteps growing louder and louder until I _

_realized they were coming from outside. I practically jumped back into bed and pretended like I was asleep. "...Just forgot my bag." Is what I heard. As the door opened, I _

_quickly realized who it was. It was my twin brother, Eric. A feeling of misery struck me as I put the pieces together. He was leaving to join Kronos' army. As I heard the door _

_close yet again, I jumped out of bed and began to chase him down. How can he do this to me? He couldn't leave me.. he just can't. Not after what we went through over the_

_years since our mom's death. He heard me coming, so before I could tackle him, he side stepped as I pummeled to the ground. "WHY! Why are you doing this to me? To the _

_camp!" I screamed. " Why-" I was cut off when he put his hand over my mouth. "Shh! You'll wake everyone!" He whispered. I pulled his hand off of me and glared at him. _

_Eric looked down, knowing that I was about to tell him off. " Look. I'm sorry but I have to go. I have a better chance on their side! I didn't ask you because I knew you would_

_disagree and we'd have an argument!" Eric said. " Fine then, Go. The next time I see you just know that we are enemies. We're not brothers anymore once we are on that _

_battlefield. You understand?" I replied angrily. He nodded and turned around walking away. To his doom. I just glared at him until he was but a tiny figure, then soon _

_disappeared into the moonlight._

* * *

**Marcus POV **

I sat up gasping for air until I realized it was just a dream. _Yea right. Demi gods never have normal dreams._ Said my sub conscience. UGH. I hate it when

that tiny part of me is right. I looked around and realized everyone had already left to breakfast. It wouldn't have killed them to wake me up, would it?

They were giving me the silent treatment because I had insulted Clarisse. The nerve. Oh well, two can play at that game, right? Let me just explain myself. My name is

Marcus Johnson, and I'm a son of Ares. My mom died in a tornado when I was really young. Crazy, right? After a while it was just me and my brother Eric. We soon

discovered Camp Half Blood and were happy. Until this guy named Percy Jackson came along. Don't get me wrong, I like the guy. But because of his existence, my brother

was killed. I cringe as an awful memory comes flooding back. I get up and dressed for the day. It was going to be uneventful, as always. Or so he thought.

* * *

** Elise POV**

I stared at my body intently through the mirror. It was bruised badly and scorched. How did it come to this? I had tried to climb the lava wall for

hours. I somehow always ended up falling or burning myself. I couldn't help but smile, because my hair hadn't been burned in the process. It was caked

with dirt though. I'd have to fix it later. As I stepped into the shower, I let out a sigh of relief the water soothed the burns and bruises. After I had gotten

dressed into my usual camp clothes, I healed my wounds by singing. That was one of the perks of being a daughter of Apollo. I can heal minor injuries.

_Climb the lava wall? Check. Shower? Check. _Now all I needed to do was find out what the problem was with the Lava Wall. It might have to involve some

confrontation, which I had some trouble with. I'm a very shy person by the way. But if anyone was going to interfere with he camp learning, she had to

do something about that.

I went around asking if anyone knew anything, but all I got were a few giggles pointed to me. Ugh. People are so rude these days. As the rumor that I was going to come

asking about the wall, people just stared at me. I heard a few comments like, "..She doesn't know?" or " Someone should just tell her..."

Then it all made sense. I stormed off trying to find Connor and Travis Stoll, the ones responsible for this. I was running so fast that I bumped into a few people. I soon found

them in the sword fighting arena trying to talk to the Aphrodite girls who were sitting in the bleachers fixing their makeup. I was surprised to see one of the girls give Connor

her phone number. He winked at her then turned around. That's when he saw me. " What did you do to the Climbing Wall?" I asked them. "Don't worry! It's just a trick of the

mist. We were going to tell you, but things got funny.. we're sorry. RIGHT Travis?" Said Connor giving a pointed look to Travis. "Yes we are! Yeesh!" Travis replied. " Why

haven't you fixed it yet?" I snapped. "Oh right, he he... we don't really know how so we were waiting for Thalia to come visit to fix it." "Ok then. That's all I needed to know."

And with that, I walked out .

Since I was up since dawn trying to climb that dumb wall, I decided I needed to take a nap. Worst thing I could've possibly done.

_**Flashback~**_

_**Elise POV**_

_Images flashed through my head as my dream came into memory. I sat at my window while gazing at the moon. When did I let it come to this? My dreams were so much_

_more descriptive now, they seemed so real...__I had to be brave. My mom would be home soon and my brother was still asleep. The babysitter would be leaving in a few _

_hours because she had school. I didn't like her because she was so mean to me and my brother. She would always stare at us as if we were food or something. Gross. I _

_wiped at my eyes as tears leaked out of them. Every time I had a dream, it was a different monster chasing me. This time though, it was taken to a whole different level. _

_Medusa herself had come for me. I only know who and what Medusa is because my little brother is obsessed with that type of stuff. I was so wrapped in my head I didn't _

_notice my brother had come in. I immediately panicked and before I knew it my hands were slipped around his little throat. I stared in horror as I realized what I was doing._

_I released my grasp but he wasn't moving. He wasn't moving! I started weeping loudly as I realized what I had done. "No, no, no ,no ..." I repeated. My bedroom door _

_opened and I heard a loud gasp. I turned around to see my mom running towards us. "What did you do?" She cried. I could see her eyes getting watery as she tried to find_

_his pulse. "What happened?" She asked, and I told her everything. "I knew this was going to happen...I just knew it." I heard her murmuring. "We'll say it was an accident. _

_Okay?" She quickly said._

_"Okay."_

**Was this a better chapter? Let me know. If you are actually reading this, kudos to you! I don't think much people actually bother to. Well I will tell you now**

**that I will be going back and forth between the characters throughout these. It will take a while, but I will. **

**Here are the wonderful people who supplied me with these two characters this chapter:**

**Guest created Marcus Johnson**

**yourock980 created Elise Gray**

**Thank you to those who entered! You still can enter your OC, but there's only three days left. Until next time, I'm signing**

** off. Bye!  
**


	5. AN! Read! Very Important!

**Hello peeps! This Is really just an authors note. There's a few things I need to say: First of all, I am going to start writing this under a **

**different story. I would be so happy if you guys would suggest a few name titles because I** **have a serious case of writers block right now and **

**I am just SO frustrated. I would've written a story but I just got back home from being gone all day. Today was my first actual encounter with **

**sun burn all summer, and I am very burned and so much darker than when I left this morning. It sucks. I also need to say that I will now be **

**writing in third person rather first because I have been told it would make things a lot easier for me. Also, I want to have a special nickname **

**for you readers, so if you can come up with something, I would be very appreciative towards you guys! Thanks! **

**Oh, and I also need to say that you can still submit your OC's until 6/16/14. **


	6. Farewell for now : (

**Hello! I am very sorry to say that this won't work out. I am not saying that this is the end, but things are going terribly at home, and I won't **

**be updating anytime soon. I just wanted you guys to know because I don't want to be one of those writers who just leave all of a sudden. **

**When the time comes, I will be back, but until then, I really truly am sorry. I love you guys for supporting me, and I will come back as soon as **

**I can. But I am very frustrated right now and the stress is maddening! : )**

**Oh, I might come back as a different account, so you might have to resend your OC's... sorry.**


End file.
